The Doctor's New Companion
by SimplyDriftingElizaRose
Summary: There's a little girl, alone, but special. What will become of this child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't move," a voice behind her said. Definitely a man's voice, a British man she decided, weighing her options. She could run away, stay, or fight. Just as she was choosing to fight, the voice spoke again.

"Carefully and slowly, look into the window ahead of you," the voice said. The voice was sharp and strong. She had no reason but something told her to trust him. She quickly figured that out. So, she decided to trust him and looked straight into the window, only to be shocked, seeing a statue of an angel behind her, reaching out with a grimace on its face.

"What is that thing?" she asked, trying to sound strong but the man detected fear from the quaver in her voice.

"Turn around slowly," he said but in a softer and kinder tone. She slowly turned around, following the man's instructions. What she saw behind her shocked her.

The man was wearing a dark red bowtie, suspenders, and a brown, tweed suit. But the surprise was the statue behind her. It was an angel, reaching out to her and staring with pupiless eyes and the same twisted grimace.

Her eyes widened in fear, scared of her future, if she even had one. The strange man pulled an item out of the pocket on his coat, murmuring something unintelligible. He pointed it at the statue clicked it on and green light flashed, the device making some odd noises that she didn't understand.

"Hmmmm. It seems to have traveled here from a far off galaxy. It's nearly out of energy. It'll be dead soon," he said more clearly. "But why was it heading for you?", he wondered. The he asked, "Have done anything special, anything at all out of the ordinary, anything of importance?"

"No, nothing," she replied, still wary of him. He nodded, understanding.

"Well, it can't hurt us now. It's run out of energy," he explained, slowing down her racing heart a bit. "Look." He tapped it ever so slightly and it crumbled into dust, gone forever.

"What's your name?", he asked her, aware that proper introductions had not been made.

"Anastasia. Anastasia Griffiths," she said more openly, now trusting the stranger. "How about you give me yours," she said.

"The Doctor," he replied, as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"Doctor who?" Anastasia asked.

"Just the Doctor," he said.

"Okay Doctor," she said, "How about you explain this whole statue thing."

Doctor dragged her along as he walked quickly. "But my house is this way," she protested as the Doctor pulled her hand that he was holding to the right as she pointed to the left.

"You're coming with me first. Don't you want to know more about the angel?" he asked in a voice that hinted that he already knew the answer and a smirk that proved it. "This way," he said as he pulled her onto a street lit by streetlights. At the end of it, there was a smallish, dark blue police box that the Doctor was dragging Anastasia towards.

When they got there the Doctor immediately plucked a key from his breast pocket in his coat, unlocked the police box, and stepped in. Anastasia hesitated outside the door.

"Come on in," the Doctor said, poking his head out the door then promptly disappearing again. "The TARDIS won't bite," he called.

"Wait, what won't bite?" she asked.

"Just come in," he said, starting to get exasperated.

Anastasia reluctantly took a step into the blue box and was shocked by what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating but I was busy with stuff and a helpful hint in life, don't let a wall fall on your foot. It's extremely painful. I'll probably post the next chapter later today.**

**-Eliza Rose**

Chapter 2

She took a step back and traced the box, sure that it was a hoax. Anastasia traced the box first walking slowly, then running. She then took another step in.

"It's smaller on the outside!" Anastasia exclaimed, just as the Doctor mouthed, "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor had a moment of extreme confusion before saying, "Wait, Anastasia, you're supposed to say 'It's bigger on the inside!'. I had it all planned out."

"Well it means the same thing doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose it does," the Doctor agreed with a sigh.

She then asked, "How did you cram this room into such a small box?" she asked. "Is it like another dimension?"

"Yes," the Doctor responded. "How did you know?"

"I'm just a good guesser," Anastasia replied with a shrug.

Anastasia was starting to look overwhelmed. The Doctor was fiddling with something on the console and he didn't notice anything until he was aware of the silence. "Anastasia, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice, bending down a bit to look in her eyes.

Anastasia opened her mouth but words escaped her so she just nodded.

"I have just the thing. I'll be right back," he told her. The Doctor left the main room and was back within minutes. "Here," he said as he handed her a steaming mug of a dark liquid. "Drink up," he told her.

Anastasia hesitated before taking it but decided to because of everything she had seen that day. She held the mug in her cupped hands, slowly taking hot sips. It was English breakfast tea with a tiny bit of cream and some sugar.

The Doctor pulled over two chairs and they sat down. "So," the Doctor said in that British accent that was starting to grow on Anastasia. "We should get to know each other better. How old are you?"

"Twelve," Anastasia replied. The Doctor was shocked. He expected her to be at least thirteen or even fourteen.

"I'm nine hundred and twenty-one," the Doctor said simply. He just watched as Anastasia's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me," she said. "Well after all I've seen, I'm really not surprised. Well, not that surprised. Anything else I should know about you?"

"I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey and I've got two hearts," he told her.

"So you're an alien," Anastasia said.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. "Oh and I can travel in time and space." The Doctor studied her face carefully. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm half expecting to wake up and have this all be a dream."

The Doctor was making himself busy as he hurried around the middle console. He looked toward Anastasia. She was finishing her tea. He got a good look at her. Anastasia was tall, especially for her age. She had long blonde hair that was super thick, very pale skin, and green eyes. Intense green eyes. They were fixated on the Doctor. "Those eyes look so wise, so knowing, so much older than she is," he thought to himself. Another thought appeared in his mind but he quickly shook it away.

The Doctor ran a few scans to check for clues to help him understand why that angel was following her. Nothing.

"So did you say that this box can travel anywhere in time and space?" she asked slyly.

"Oh yes," the Doctor said, pulling the lever and they were off.

**I know that Clara said that the TARDIS was "smaller on the outside" in The Snowmen but I hadn't seen it at the time I wrote this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter I promised to post earlier today. Thank you for reading and those who have favourited or followed me or this story. Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

"What is that?!" Anastasia shouted over the noise.

"Nothing!" the Doctor shouted back. The noise stopped. "Just the TARDIS," he said in a quieter voice.

"The TARDIS? What is the TARDIS?" Anastasia asked.

The Doctor answered, "The TARDIS. TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my spaceship. And we're in it."

"So Doctor, what about the angel," Anastasia said. "You never told me about them."

"The Weeping Angels look like angel statues and can only move when someone isn't looking at it. They are quantum-locked. The touch of an angel sends you back in time. They feed off of your time energy. The Angels are very fast. Once when I encountered the Angels, they didn't send the people they touched back in time, they killed them. But don't worry about them," the Doctor told her. "Come here."

"Why?" Anastasia asked, still a bit wary of the time traveling Doctor with his spaceship that's smaller on the outside.

"I'm going to look into your mind. Don't worry, it won't hurt. I need to see what the Weeping Angel wanted you for," the Doctor told her. Anastasia got up and walked over to the Doctor. He noticed that her walk was more gliding. "If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a closed door in front of it." The Doctor put his pointer and middle finger together on her temple and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a hallway ahead of him. All white with closed doors on both sides. But at the end of the hall there was a door. A white, locked door. He opened his eyes. "Anastasia," he asked, "What is behind the locked door?"

"What locked door? I only imagined closed ones," she told the Doctor.

"I'll show you. I'm opening up the connection. Close your eyes," he said and she closed her eyes. She was suddenly beside him. The Doctor pointed and said, "That door." They went to it and tried to open it. Suddenly the Doctor pulled some long metal stick out of his breast pocket. "This might hurt a bit," the Doctor said to her. He pressed a button and a green light came out of the end of it and a loud whirring noise came from it. The noise was masked by screaming. The Doctor was let go of the button and opened his eyes. The young girl was on the floor, crumpled in a ball and screaming her head off. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, bending down. The Doctor helped her up.

"So, all of time and space, where would you like to start?" the Doctor asked Anastasia.

She replied, "Hmm, I've never been out of America before so how does Victorian London sound to you?"

**So, how was it? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
